The Undead
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: The world is overrun by zombies and only a few cities remain. The world is full of crime and violence, and zombies. The people still alive are focusing on staying alive. That's pretty hard to do in a world that wants to eat you... Rated for...things *wink
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, I've gotten some praise for my zombie stories in the past so I've decided to take them down and reboot them with more details, more action, more horror/gore, more conflicts, and more cameos/references. I've taken some things out and added in others. I hope you guys enjoy this reboot as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please feel free do drop me a PM if you want some things added into the story and as always you can show your support by leaving me a review as I read ALL of them no matter how mean they are. I love all of you guys and stay beautiful c:**

Kagome, a normal 17 year old high school girl had just left her school and was returning home. She was followed by her best friends Ayumi, Yuka, Yuri and Hojo, a senior.

After Kagome unlocked the door, they all filed in.  
"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called.

She only got a moan in response and Hojo was pounced on by Kagome's zombified Mother. Half of her face was torn and her innards were hanging from her belly. Blood was spraying out of her wounds and was dripping on Hojo's face. She snapped and growled at the man.  
"What the fuck?!" The girls shouted, hardly trying to hide their disgust  
"Get off of me!" Hojo grunted. He jammed his palm against the Kagome's undead mother and sent her sprawling to the ground with a dislocated jaw. He wiped his face from the blood and saliva. "Quick, upstairs!" Hojo shouted. He grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her along.

They all ran up the stairs and hid in a closet. "Shhh." Hojo hushed.  
"Listen...I hear foot steeps." Hojo whispred.  
"Me too." Yuri peeped.  
Kagome was curled into a ball and was crying.

They jumped at the sound of a gunshot. The door opened and they screamed.  
"Woah, woah, woah take it easy!" A voice said.

They looked up in shock at the battle-clad soldier  
"Who're you?" Ayumi asked.  
"I'm Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, commander of sector 6 of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Bankotsu said as he holstered the 50 caliber Desert Eagle.

They stood up and piled out of the closet.  
"What are you doing here?" Hojo asked. "The companies usually work in America and parts of Europe."  
"I'll fill you in later." Bankotsu smiled.  
"...Have any of you been bitten?" Bankotsu asked suddenly. His friendly face turned cold and hard.  
"My grandpa has been 3 days ago. He's in the basement." Kagome said.

Bankotsu reached for his VP-70M and chambered the 9mm round.

"Any of you know how to handle a gun?" He asked.  
"I've shot a few times. I know the basics." Hojo announced.  
"Good."  
Bankotsu tossed the gun to Hojo whom caught the small framed side arm with ease.  
"Just make sure that you aim for the head, yeah? Sit tight." Bankotsu chambered the 6.8mm round into his ACR. "I'll be back."

They heard the basement door slam open and a sickly low growl. Most likely coming from Kagome's grandfather. There was a loud thud followed by a single crack. The heavy thud of steel-toed combat boots ascending the stairs. The door opened and Bankotsu walked into the room. "Okay. It's clear."

Kagome snapped her head to look at Bankotsu.  
"My brother! He's still at school, we've gotta go get him!"  
Bankotsu crouched down in front of Kagome.  
"I can't do that right now. Not until my squad gets here."  
Kagome started crying again. "Please, Bankotsu!" She choked out through tear-filled sobs. "He's all I've got left!"

Bankotsu stood up and looked down with a complex look on his face. He looked at the crying girl's friends then back to her. He sighed.

"How far away is the school?" He asked.  
"It isn't that far, maybe half a mile. I can take you there." Kagome stood up.  
"You do realize that I won't be able to keep you safe?" Bankotsu said.  
"I know but it's my brother..."  
"I can go too. I can watch over her." Hojo said.

Bankotsu stared at the both of them.  
"Are you sure? You could die out there." Bankotsu asked once more.  
"Positive." The two said.  
"We want to go too!" The rest of Kagome's friends chimed in.  
"So it's settled. Remember, if anything happens out there, you've asked for this."

Bankotsu turned around and held his hand up to his ear and flicked his comms on.  
"Overlord Actual, this Dragon Hammer 1-1, how copy?" Bankotsu begun to pace back and forward.  
"Dragon Hammer 1-1 this is Overlord Actual."  
"Overlord Actual, I'm requesting the go ahead on a rescue mission at the Jackal Middle School. I have reason to believe one or more civvies residing within. Over."  
"Dragon Hammer 1-1, what is the current status on the infection?"  
"It's here Overlord Actual. I have two confirmed KIA. The streets are empty but they may become overrun, how copy?"  
"Good copy Dragon Hammer 1-1. Green light confirmed. You've got 20 Mikes. We'll inform your squad of your location."  
"Good copy Overlord Actual. Dragon Hammer 1-1 out."

Bankotsu turned towards the group.  
"I've got the green light from higher command. We've got 20 minuets until the convoy arrives on scene. Stick close to me. Stay low and quiet. Okay? No heroics. Just in and out."

Kagome looked at Bankotsu with a glint in her eye. "Hai. And...Thank you."

The group gathered up make-shift weapons and filed out the back door of the Higurashi estate. They stayed 5 paces back from Bankotsu, as per instruction.

Bankotsu raised up a fist. "Hold." He leaned his ACR against the wall and pulled out his combat knife. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

He turned the corner and grabbed a zombie by it's hair and drove his knife into the base of it's skull and dragged it around the corner where he gently set the body down. He picked up his ACR.

"The school's just across the street." Bankotsu whispered. "But there's a decent sized group of zombies surrounding the-"

Bankotsu brought up his rifle and swung around after a sharp noise broke through the air. He peaked around the corner and noticed a car's flashing lights. A walker hit the car and activated the alarm. The rest of the zombies begun to claw at the car and were going away from the street.

"Go, go, go!" Bankotsu ordered.

The group ran across the street and towards the school. When they arrived, Bankotsu broke through the door and raised his rifle and scanned the area. He turned and motioned for the teens to enter the school. When everybody was accounted for, Bankotsu barred the door behind them.

"Okay." Bankotsu whispered. "Quick in and out. We've got 5 minuets."

Kagome pulled out her cellphone and dialed Souta's number.

"Sis?" He whispered through the phone.  
"It's me, bud. Where are you?"  
"I'm in the lockers in the gym. Number 21. Help me, please!" He cried.  
"Souta, don't worry." Kagome bit back tears. "We're here. We're coming for you. Hold on."  
Souta was crying. "Get here fast. I don't know how long the door can hold them. I love you, sis."  
"I love you too, Souta. We're coming for you."

Bankotsu turned towards Kagome.  
"Where is he?"  
"In the locker room. Locker 21."  
Bankotsu looked at the signs around the school to get his bearings. He found an arrow pointing to the locker rooms.  
"Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Bankotsu ran down the hallway. They could hear his boots thudding on the ground with every step he took.


	2. Chapter 2

Bankotsu turned the corner with his rifle raised. He was just down the hall from the locker room where Souta was in. The door was obviously locked as the zombies were pounding against the door with bloody, clenched fists. Some were scratching at it with just the pointed remains sticking out from the ends of their forearms where their hands had been torn off. He checked the ammo in his ACR.

"Nearly a full mag." He thought to himself. "Good, I'll need it."

He reached into a back pouch and pulled out a suppressor and slid it over the barrel of his rifle. He walked into the middle of the hallway and aimed down his EOTech sight and begun firing at the heads of the zombies. He had dropped most of them before they even noticed he was there and when they finally begun to turn and reach for him with whatever limbs they had left, he dropped the remaining zombies and retrieved another magazine from his vest pocket and reloaded his gun. He walked over to the door labeled "Locker room" and jiggled the handle.

"Hey, is anybody in there?" He shouted.

A boy peeked trough the glass on the door and unlocked it, stepping back into the room. Bankotsu tucked his ACR around to his back and opened the door slowly.

"Who're you?" The boy asked. His black hair was matted to his head with blood, a large cut was spread across the left side of his forehead. A gun was visible in his right hand.

"My name's Bankotsu. Are you Kagome's little brother?" Bankotsu asked.

The kid raised the sidearm. "How do you know my sister?!"

Bankotsu stepped back and raised his hands to shoulder height "Woah, take it easy." He smiled playfully. "We came here to rescue you, little buddy. She's at the main office, safe and sound. Come back with me. I'll take you to her."

Souta stared at Bankotsu and lowered the weapon. "Fine. But if anything happens to her, I'll shoot you."

"Yessir." He chuckled.

As the two neared the front office, the noise of gunfire rattled through the air. They quickened their pace to reach the others before Bankotsu's squad did. It wasn't long before they met up with the rest of the group.

"Souta!" Kagome dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Thank god you're alright!"

"Yeah, sis. I'm fine." He smiled. "How's mom and gramps?"

Near silence filled the office. The sounds of rounds being discharged sounded like rain hitting a rooftop. Bankotsu stared at the siblings while the rest of the group dropped their gaze to the floor and shuffled their feet.

Kagome pulled back and held her little brother's face between her hands. "Souta...they're..."

"Safe." Bankotsu turned his head to look out the window. "My crew picked them up and took them to the green zone." He clenched his jaw and walked out of the school as his squad arrived.

On top of the lead Humvee operating the .50 caliber heavy machine gun was a tall man with a bandanna on his head. He gave Bankotsu a quick salute.

"Sir, we've gotta evac quickly. We made a whole lotta noise coming in."

"Understood. What's the situation look like at our flanks?"

"Hell, I don't know. We lost touch with them ten minuets ago. Since then, the only rounds being sent were ours."

Bankotsu ran his hand down his face. "Shit." He groaned. "Well, we'd better get the hell outta here and quick, shouldn't we, Renkotsu?"

"Most likely."

Bankotsu turned to face the school. He put two fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle. After getting the group's attention, he waved them over.

"Saddle up, we gotta go." He walked over to the passenger's side door. Kagome followed him and spun him around to face her.

"What in the hell did you tell him that for?!" Her whisper was loud but the idle of the Humvee rejected any eavesdroppers. She was about to speak again when Bankotsu snapped at her.

"I will not be held back by some crying child! Tell him whatever the hell you want when we get back but for now we've got to keep moving. If you don't like the way I run things, get the hell away from me and my squad but until then: you operate by my rules. Out here you're either my bitch or my target,"

He drew his sidearm from his holster and jammed it against Kagome's stomach. He held it so the gun wasn't visible to anybody else except for him and Kagome.

"Now what's it gonna be?" He opened the back door to his Humvee. "You can either take your group of friends back into that school and get eaten or you can get in."

Kagome was shell shocked. This soldier that had happily saved her, her friends, and her brother was now threatening her at gunpoint. His happier self had just disappeared in the span of a few minuets. She bit her lip and walked to the rear of the vehicle and climbed in.

Bankotsu smirked and holstered his gun. "Smart girl." He slammed the door shut and turned to face the rest of his column.

After getting the "readied up" signal, he climbed into his seat, closed the door, stuck his arm out of the window, and motioned for the group to roll out.

**Okay guys, that's this chapter! Before I wrap it up, I have a question. How would you guys feel about creating your own OC? And by your own: I mean you all say a characteristic of the character, whichever is most popular is added in and I'll add in some details. Do you want this guy to be soft and caring like Hojo, a badass like Bankotsu, or a sociopathic/insane badass like Jason (Gang Affiliations), or all three? Short (5'9-5'11), average/slightly tall (6'-6'3) or tall (6'4 plus)? Tattoos? Long, short, or medium hair? Bad guy or good guy? Main character, supporting character, or background character? Any military experience? Any combat or survival experience at all? Drinker, smoker, drug user? Any kind of scars or injuries? And more importantly: I want you all to come up with a background for this character and I'll kind of mix them all together. Just leave those details in the reviews because I DO READ THEM. But with that aside: Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Humvee column slowed to a halt after they lined up in the grass inside of the military safe haven. The entire southern half of Japan had been consumed by the undead and along with it went a large portion of supplies that had been shipped in from overseas. Bankotsu and his squad spent the last couple weeks attempting to gather survivors but all they had managed to find was one other small group around the size of Kagome's. Even in the large fortification they were in now, ammo, electricity, food, and even water and fuel was strictly rationed.

Bankotsu climbed out of the vehicle and gave a salute to a significantly taller man dressed in an Army officer's uniform. His hair was silver and tied back. He had a small burn scar on the left side of his face hear his ear and was flanked on both sides by three shorter men, the shortest of which was around Bankotsu's height. The three wore an all black, red, and white attire consisting of a black BDU underneath a ballistic vest with a collar around the back and sides of the neck, shoulder, forearm, thigh, and shin guards and knee and elbow pads. They also all had steel face masks with various designs of a white skull on a black base with a heavily tinted visor in the eye holes. On their heads, they wore black berets with a logo of the grim reaper holding an M-16 with a scythe blade under the barrel and a crystal ball.

The shorter man held an M14-EBR with a forward mounted grip and an ACOG sight. On his left thigh was a cross draw holster. Tucked inside of it was a silver 9mm Beretta handgun with oak grips. The taller man had an M16 with a red-dot sight and an under barrel grenade launcher. On his right hip was a .500 Smith and Wesson magnum. The one closest to the officer on the right-hand side had his fingers hooked to the collar of his vest but his black and silver AK-47 was still visible. He had an EOTech sight just in front of the bolt opening, two green laser pointers on the left and right sides of the gun, an ergonomic pistol grip, and a collapsible stock along with a 60 round casket magazine. On both his thighs were two holsters holding one black and one silver Colt 1911.

"Full General Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru returned the salute. "At ease, Sergeant."

Bankotsu returned to his more relaxed posture. "What brings you all the way out here, General?"

"The President ordered me here to oversee the operation in this sector along with the Alpha detachment of The Reaper Crew. Here with me is," he pointed to the shorter member. "Ghost," He pointed towards the larger member. "War, and finally," he pointed towards the man carrying the AK. "The head commander: Reaper."

The three men gave casual nods as they were called out.

"Why're the Reapers here? Seems a bit unusual to have a black ops unit come in for a standard quarantine." Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru took a quick glance at Bankotsu's squad. "I'll brief you tomorrow at-"

"You mother fucker!" A man growled as he lunged at the man across from him.

The two men went down in a flurry of punches, kicking and screaming the whole way. Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and the rest of the group watched the brawl.

Bankotsu sighed. "Well, I guess I really should-"

"No." Sesshomaru cut him off. "This way the people will remember." He glanced over at Reaper whom returned with a slight nod in understanding.

The fully armored soldier walked slowly to the two brawling men and delivered a powerful kick to the chest of the man on top. The strike landed with a powerful thud and several loud, wet pops could be heard around the encampment.

"My fucking ribs!" The man coughed. "You broke my fucking ribs!"

"What is the cause of this disturbance?" Reaper spoke. His deep voice was slightly muffled by his mask but still audible.

The other man groaned as he sat up. "I caught this asshole using forged ration cards to get more food to stuff his own fat fucking face with." He handed a crumpled handful to the soldier.

He took the cards and inspected them carefully and in one swift series of actions, he dropped the cards he was holding in his left hand and drew the black 1911 from it's holster with his right. As soon as the gun was freed from the holster, Reaper's arm extended frontwards and he squeezed the trigger. The man he had kicked now laid on the ground with a hole between the eyes. He slid the gun back into it's holster.

"War. Ghost. Take the body and throw it over the walls." He commanded. "And let this be a warning to anyone that tries to break our rules. There will be no second chances." Reaper's voice was loud and traveled far while carrying the promise of an ended life for those that dare oppose him.

Sesshomaru turned to face Bankotsu once more. "Welcome to the Underworld." He sighed.

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was a bit meh. I just wanted to get this bit out of the way so I could continue with the rest of the story and to do that: I needed to set up a kind of atmosphere in the fortification along with introducing some other characters. And if the description kinda throws you off or you don't understand what some of the things are, just use google :b  
****Thanks for reading and remember: The character creation type of thing is still in effect BUT I'm changing it up a little. You guys can have your own OC. Boom. Type it up in the comments. What do you want your name, body type, ethnicity, background, WHATEVER you can think of PUT IT IN THERE and I PROMISE you'll be included. And also: What do you think should be done with our little Reaper Crew? I'm telling you right now, I'm positive you guys'll think they're pretty fucking attractive. Top three female suggestions stating EXPLICITLY that they want either War, Ghost, or Reaper will have a place with them c;  
****Thanks for reading, guys! I love each and every one of you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper wiped the water from his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes- one a bright sapphire and the other, a shining emerald in color. They stared back at him with his own cold, empty stare. His facial features were average of men with his height and build. Square jaw, solid head, average sized lips and an average sized nose however, he had three large vertical scars from his left eyebrow down to his jawline. His hair was medium length, black and usually either pushed back or left to hang. He stood up straight and scanned his body. His physique well surpassed that of his peers. Every muscle was defined from his jaw to his waist where a deep v rose up from his belt line. Every small movement flexed his muscles as if they would rip through his skin.

His torso and arms were also heavily covered with tattoos, several of them dedicated to places he had gone, conflicts he had fought, and military groups he had served with ranging from the Navy SEALS, the Green Berets, the British SAS, the Israeli Commandos, and virtually everything in between. He had many more but he didn't want to look at them at the moment. He had a job to do and it sure as hell wasn't sitting in his quarters and getting all sentimental.

He scowled and finished dressing himself in his gray fatigues, laced up his boots, secured his pistols in his thigh holsters, ate his breakfast, secured his face mask, placed his beret on top of his head, and left for the courtyard where he stood along with Ghost and War as they waited for the other unit officers along with the fresh batch of recruits.

"You're sure I'll be fine?" Kagome bit her lip and tucked her hands in her pockets.

"What're you asking me for?" Bankotsu polished off the rest of his breakfast. "You signed up for training. Same with all your friends." He leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just tired of having my ass get put in the hot seat because I don't know shit about defending myself. It's always you or Inuyasha that has to come to my rescue when we go out on the supply runs and I'm sick of it." She sighed. "I just wanna be something more useful than a look out."

"If you keep up that attitude, I'm sure you'll be just fine." Bankotsu chuckled.

Kagome giggled. "Hopefully. So, you ever find out who those black ops guys are?"

"Aside from the fact that Reaper happens to be over a hundred years old, I got nothing. It's probably just a hand-me-down name they pass on or some shit. Fuck if I know. Oh, and the usual black ops shit."

"There's definitely something weird with those three though. Nobody's even seen their faces the entire time they've been here. They always wear those masks. It's odd."

"To each their own, I guess. I really couldn't care less." Bankotsu glanced down at his watch and stood. "Well, I'll see you out on the training grounds. You haul ass out there." He advised.

Kagome stood up and saluted him. "Yes sir, Master Sergeant."

Bankotsu returned the salute and left the mess hall, placing his cap on top of his head as he exited the building. He made his way to the courtyard and stood with the three men. A few moments later, the new trainees flooded in and were placed in four rows of 25. Sesshomaru stepped forward from the pack of officers to address the recruits.

He cleared his throat. "You're all gathered here today because you want to help defend our outpost. Our home." He paused for a moment. "Within the past six months, we've lost many good men and due to unfortunate circumstances, the United Nations hasn't been able to send anymore aid. That's why we go out on supply runs. Unfortunately, we don't all make it back in one piece. That's why Master Sergeant Bankotsu, Special Operations Commander Reaper, and myself have decided to train you the best we can with the resources and time we have. I'll now turn you over to Master Sergeant Bankotsu for details of your training." He returned to his place amongst the officers.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen! When you all wake up in the morning, you'll meet me here. You'll be with me for your strength, stamina, and speed conditioning. Every morning, we're gonna be doing a two mile run with a full kit. Afterwards, we'll be hitting the obstacle course. You'll run through it four times, twice with a full kit, twice without. After that, you'll report to the mess hall for lunch then return here where you'll be with War for hand to hand and survival training. You'll then report to Ghost for firearms and stealth training. At the end of this two month training session, you will report directly to Reaper where you will be given a pass or fail based on your final test." Bankotsu turned to face Reaper. "Anything else?"

Reaper stepped forward. "Sleep well. You'll need it." With that, he returned to his place.

Bankotsu nodded. "Alright, that's all for today. I'll expect all of you here and waiting at 0500, understood?"

"Yes, Master Sergeant!" The trainees replied in unison.

"Dismissed!" Bankotsu gave a salute which they returned.

**Well, here's another chapter of The Undead. Again, sorry if everything's moving along slowly with both my updating and the events of this story. I'm just trying to find a good spot to really pick things back up again. Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all in the future!  
****-RJ**


End file.
